


Mispronunciation

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alchemist!Brian, Alternate Universe - Magic, Demon!Dan, Multi, Summoning, Werewolf!Arin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: Brian goes messing with things he shouldn't have, and gets some unexpected results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something on the spooky side I wrote for halloween! If you want this continued, I may write some more.

Sunlight seeped through the curtains, the bright rays slowly rousing Brian from his sleep. Warmth surrounded him, begging him to go back to sleep, even for just a few minutes. Once Brian felt his consciousness beginning to slip from him once again, he forced himself awake, shifting slightly. The warmth coming from his right moved slightly in response to Brian shifting, cuddling closer to him. Brian smiled softly, looking down to his boyfriend who was cuddled up against his chest, their legs tangled. He brought a hand up to run his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, scratching his scalp softly. 

Arin made a low noise in the back of his throat and his ears twitched, then pulled Brian closer to him and nuzzled his face into Brian’s neck. The feeling made Brian laugh softly, but he continued to pet at Arin’s hair, watching as Arin’s tail flickered happily. 

“You know, for someone who is supposed to be related to wolves, you sure do act like a cat sometimes,” Brian said quietly, his voice thick with sleep.

Arin’s eyes fluttered open and he lifted his head to glare at Brian. “Shut up, dude. I like cats better, anyways. They’re cuter.”

Brian rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say.”

Arin huffed out a breath before resting back on top of Brian, running his fingers along Brian’s arm. 

Brian smiled softly at the feeling before nudging his boyfriend softly. “I need to get up, Ar. I have stuff to do today. I can’t cuddle with you forever.”

A long groan forced it’s way out of Arin before he shifted, rolling over onto his back. “Fine, but can I at least sleep a bit longer?”

“Sure. I’ll be down in my office if you need anything, okay?” Brian said, patting Arin’s stomach lightly before sliding off the bed, wincing at the crack his back made as he stretched. 

The cold floor chilled his toes and he winced at the feeling before slipping on his shoes and coat, not bothering to change out of his sleepwear. He’d be working in his office all day and didn't have any reason to go out, so he didn't see the appeal in actually getting dressed. He pulled his coat tighter around himself as he wandered through the house and down the stone stairs into the cellar. 

The cellar had nearly no sunlight, the only window being near the ceiling, just barely poking out over the ground. Small candles littered throughout the room provided light to the rest, and Brian lit them as he made his way around. Large bookcases lined nearly every wall, filled with countless amounts of books, trinkets, herbs and spices, and everything else he'd ever need. 

As he made his way around the room, he noticed a book sitting on one of the tables in the middle of the room, one he had never seen before. Brian’s eyebrows furrowed at this and he made his way over to it, picking it up and looking it over. Its lavender cover was decorated with what looked like a different language, black swirls decorating the edges and spine of the book. 

Brian had never see the book before, but faintly recognized the language from other books he had seen Suzy using. Maybe she had left it here on accident? He placed the book back down on the table and flipped it open to the first page, seeing that there were little notes written in the margins of the pages, roughly translating what the text said. The title page was translated to “Spells and Summonings for Beginners,” and Brian had to fight to not roll his eyes. 

Ever since he was a kid, Brian had been science driven. He loved learning how the world worked, and he had been raised on the principle that everything had a scientific explanation. His early years had been filled with learning everything he could from his father, and he had left home in search of more education, maybe even a career in the science field. The very idea of magic was enough to set him off on a rant, so when he had found out about Arin and his werewolf abilities, it had taken him nearly two weeks to completely wrap his head around it, even if he was still confused about it. 

Since then, even though he wouldn't admit it, the idea of magic intrigued him, to say the least. He had been trying to build up the courage to ask Suzy about some of the stuff she worked with since she had been interested in magic a lot longer than he had, but hadn't yet. 

Brian stared at the book, tapping his fingers on the table anxiously. He stayed there for a moment, before he flipped through a few pages, finding one that was translated to something along the lines of “How to Summon a Ball of Light.” 

That one seemed easy enough, and the instructions weren't as lengthy as the other ones he had flipped through. All this one required was the saying of a passage, so Brian thought he could handle it. 

He began to sound out the words to the best of his abilities, going slowly and carefully, still not completely sure about what he was doing. As he spoke, the air almost seemed to crackle, sounding like a fireplace. Brian whipped his head around, searching for the source of the sound, yet finding none. He pursed his lips and turned back to the book, holding out a hand hesitantly and finishing the passage. 

The crackling grew more intense as he kept reading, and his eyes kept flicking around the room, still not finding anything that could be making the sound. As soon as he had finished saying the last syllable, the crackling stopped. The room was dead silent, the only sound being Brian's breathing as he looked at his hand, yet seeing nothing. 

“Y’know, you don't look like the kind of person who would summon me, but that's perfectly alright.”

Brian's eyes snapped open and he whipped around, coming face to face with what Brian only could describe as a monster. The being had large, curly hair with a set of horns protruding from its temples, sharp fangs just poking out from its lips, which were curled up into a smirk. Its eyes were a near pitch black.

“Uh-” Brian said, at a loss of words for what he was seeing. One moment there was nothing and now there was a thing inside his office, something that looked straight out of a nightmare. He was completely frozen, staring straight at it, unable to move. 

“Man, you might just hold the record for being the most freaked out when I show up. You alright?” the thing said, tilting it’s head to the side, and Brian just then noticed the tail behind it, swishing softly. 

“What… what are you?” Brian asked. 

The thing flinched like it had been hurt, its expression morphing to one of confusion. “I'm the incubus you just summoned? The name’s Dan.”

Brian's eyes widened even more, his hands beginning to shake. 

“But, that's not… what?” he asked, mostly to himself as he whipped back around, frantically looking at the book. 

“Oh, I see. Dude, you must’ve pronounced this way wrong if you happened to summon me instead of this,” Dan said, clicking his tongue as he looked over the words as well. Brian jumped away at the beings sudden closeness to him. 

“Am I really that scary? I don't mean to come off that way, it's not my fault.” Dan frowned, looking at Brian sadly. 

Brian furrowed his eyebrows at the beings sudden self consciousness and shook his head. “Uh, no, I'm just… holy shit.” He breathed out heavily and held his head in his hands, sinking to the floor and staring at the ground thoughtfully. 

“Are you okay? Do you want me to go? This was obviously a mistake on your part, I can go if you want,” Dan said, crouching down to Brian’s level and looking at him carefully. 

“No! No, I'll be okay. I just need a moment,” Brian mumbled, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. 

“Brian? Are you okay? I heard some… What the fuck?” Arin’s voice came from the door, and Brian's head whipped towards him, but Arin was looking straight at Dan, his jaw wide open. 

Dan stood up quickly, his head snapping to Arin as well. 

“Hi, I'm Dan,” he smiled, waving to Arin. 

Arin stared at Dan for a moment before looking back to Brian, silently asking him to explain. 

“I, uh, accidentally summoned him while messing with Suzy’s book,” Brian said, sighing heavily and gripping his head with his hands again. 

“Um, okay. We should get Suzy then, right? She knows more about this sort of thing than we do,” Arin asked, still eyeing Dan warily. 

Dan scowled, “I'm not a thing. I'm a being too, even if I'm not human.”

Arin flinched at that. “Right. Sorry. I've just never met a… uh…”

“Incubus.”

“Right. Incubus. This is just weird for me,” Arin said. 

Dan nodded then hopped up onto one of the tables, leaning back on a hand. “I understand. Your friend Brian here almost passed out when he saw me.”

“I'm fine,” Brian said, standing up from his spot on the floor. 

“You weren't five minutes ago, babes. You were just too shocked by my overwhelming attractiveness,” Dan joked and placed his hand on Brian's face before it was whacked away, Brian frowning at him. 

“...Okay. I'm still going to get Suzy. Are you okay to stay here, Bri?” Arin asked, looking to his boyfriend worriedly.

Brian cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah.”

Arin sighed and crossed his arms. “Okay. Dan, stay here and don't cause trouble. Brian will be staying to make sure you don't do anything funny.”

Dan laughed softly and waved his hand dismissively, “You got it, cutie. I don't have anywhere to be unless someone else summons me, but that rarely happens.”

Arin flushed at the nickname and shook his head, “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll be back in a bit. Bye, Bri. Be careful.” He gave Brian one last concerned look before closing the door behind himself. 

Brian moved across the room and sat on a chair, facing Dan and watching him intently, his eyebrows furrowed. 

Dan was still smiling at him, his tail twitching in the air behind him.


End file.
